The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional industrial shop vacuums are employed for both wet and dry usage. However, the electronics for conventional industrial shop vacuums can be primitive in design.
Conventional vacuums may include a container and a cover that closes the container. The cover may support a vacuum motor with a power cord. The power cord may include a power plug that may be connected to a power source. When powered up, the vacuum motor may rotate a suction fan, thereby drawing air from the container. A flexible hose may be mounted on an inlet to the vacuum for drawing debris (including solids, liquids, and gases) into the container.
Conventional vacuums may also include an onboard power outlet that may be electrically connected to the power cord of the vacuum. The onboard power outlet may receive a power plug of a power tool. Accordingly, a user may plug the power plug of the vacuum motor into a power outlet in a wall (or some other power source), and plug the power plug of the power tool into the onboard power outlet of the vacuum. In this way, the vacuum motor and the power tool may be driven with only a single power cord (i.e., the power cord of the vacuum) being physically connected to a power source.
While the conventional onboard power outlets are generally thought to provide acceptable performance, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the power plug of the power tool may be inadvertently unplugged from the onboard power outlet of the vacuum.